Cartas
by Chisheccid
Summary: Me amabas, yo te amaba... Te amo.


Disclaimer: Oda es del One Piece, a mi no me jodan.

Para la tabla temas de fandom insano prompt 007: Vuelo nocturno.

CARTAS

Comprender que amas a alguien con todo tu corazón, casi con locura, traspasar los límites que te pueden dejar sin la cordura, caer del lado opuesto de la cuerda floja e irte derechito al abismo... Hoy me fui al abismo, toqué el fondo lodoso y oscuro de lo que es el sentimiento más desesperante, ver que no tienes salida, que con tus actos provocaste todo. ¿Si no nos hubiéramos besado ese día, hubiera tenido esta recaída contigo? No lo sé, lo único que puedo ver, es que todos estos años estuve pendiente de ti, de tus actos, de tus gestos, te estudié a profundidad y más o menos sé cómo vas a reaccionar ante distintos hechos.

Y es por eso que no te digo nada con respecto a lo que siento, porque sé que me espera un evidente rechazo, y estoy segura de que perderé ese poquito que tengo de ti.

Estar a tu lado me parece una fiesta, envolverme en tus besos, en tus caricias que como gotas de agua llegan, porque aceptémoslo, y acéptalo tú también, eres un bruto insensible que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene en frente... Que no se da cuenta que esta mujer lo haría todo por ti, hasta lo inimaginable, hasta lo inalcanzable.

Aún recuerdo los primeros besos, tan inocentes, tan temerosos, tan impacientes e inexpertos que nos daba vergüenza que los demás lo supieran, pero allí estábamos, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro mientras la respiración se aceleraba y por instinto sabíamos lo que vendría después, y recuerdo que reíamos, y recuerdo que nos abrazábamos bajo un cielo estrellado, uno muy parecido al de esta noche, sin que nadie más nos viera, aunque ya era muy evidente entre todos, lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro... Me amabas, yo te amaba... Te amo.

Y llegó el día en que mágicamente dejaste de sentir algo por mí, y mi orgullo, mi estúpido orgullo dejó que te fueras sin decirte todas esas cosas que necesitaba que supieras, no quería dejarte ir, pero lo hice... Creo que cometí un error gigantesco.

Y luego nos separamos durante dos años, no fue algo que podíamos controlar, sin embargo, pensé que después de todo ese tiempo, te había superado, pensé en mi ingenuidad, que si tus sentimientos cambiaron, bien pudieron haber cambiado los míos, pero no... Maldita la vez en que volví a tocar tus labios porque habías bebido, había bebido, todos habían bebido y la consciencia era algo de lo que nadie presumía, y me besaste y te dejé hacerlo mientras las sombras nos engullían, caí en la tentación de tus labios y esa fue mi perdición, y llegó el sexo, el delicioso sexo que me hizo creer que quizás todo regresaría, pero no fue así, nunca fue así, ¿verdad, Zoro?

...

Nami dejó de escribir, ya que las lágrimas empezaban a desdibujar los trazos de tinta y dejaban surcos negros mientras se secaban sobre el papel, se limpió un poco, no necesitaba verse patética, y menos si alguien osaba entrar sin tocar primero.

Esperó a que la tinta y las lágrimas secasen para luego doblar la carta y guardarla junto a las demás, esas cartas que eran para él, pero que nunca llegarían a sus ojos.

Suspiró... Se preguntó si algún día lograría borrar de su piel, de su memoria y de todo su ser, las marcas que le había dejado Zoro, se tocó el tatuaje en su hombro y recordó amargamente como los dedos del espadachín lo rozaba con delicadeza cada vez que tenían un encuentro, se abrazó a sí misma y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la silla.

Quizás olvidarlo solamente dependía del tiempo, pero era casi imposible teniéndolo tan cerca, conviviendo, enterándose más sobre sus costumbres y conociéndolo más y enamorándose más aunque le hubiese encontrado los mil y un defectos.

La navegante descubrió por las malas, que para amar a alguien, debías aceptar sus defectos, y de sus defectos se había enamorado. Se secó nuevamente las lágrimas que empezaban a fluir cuando escuchó la voz de Sanji muy cercana, decidió plantar en su rostro una sonrisa que le costaba mucho ya fingir y salió de la habitación.

Allí lo vio, muy cerca de Robin, mirándola de reojo y concentrándose nuevamente en su entrenamiento. Nami respiró aliviada, al menos podía notar que aún no le había dicho nada a ella, porque sabía, que los intereses de Zoro habían volado hacia ella, sin embargo...

Pasó cerca de ellos para ir en dirección a la cocina, se percató de que Robin recogía su libro y se disponía a adelantarse y vio una oportunidad. Se acercó a Zoro y con un leve murmullo le dijo: "Te espero esta noche"

Zoro le sonrío, después de todo, era un hombre que necesitaba desahogar.

...

Esa noche, Nami lloró una vez más, pero seguía creyendo que era mejor tener migajas a no tener nada.

FIN

El fic se fue al carajo... A veces uno empieza a escribir algo, pero de pronto se convierten en otra cosa y... Estoy consciente de que no es uno de mis mejores fics, pero aclaro, lo publico porque esto no me dejaba dormir, las palabras habían estado en mi cabeza desde el sábado (Y ya es miércoles) así que escribo esto para no ahogarme con mis delirios.

Y eso, recalco, Zoro no es malo, todos sabemos que no es malo, solamente obedece a sus instintos básicos mientras pueda y le den vía libre, y Nami, no sé por qué, pero últimamente se me ha dado por ponerle como obsesiva, enamorada y no piensa bien lo que hace, y Robin, bueno, Robin es la parte carnal.

Espero subir algo nuevo en estas semanas, tengo ideas, pero las palabras no fluyen como deberían hacerlo.

Creo que es todo, nos leemos luego.

Suerte!


End file.
